Life-Force Manipulation
Life-Force or The Force is present in living beings throughout the universe. A secondary power of Energy Manipulation. Other terms for Life-Force *Adur *Aether *Asha *Ashe *Aura *Awen *Chakra (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) *Chi/ Qi (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Energy *Haki (One Piece) *Ichor *Inua *Ka *Ki (Dragon Ball) *Maban *Mana *Manetuwak *Manitou *Megbe *Mulungu *Nen *Numen *Od *Orenda *Prana *Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) *Reiatsu *Seid *Sila *Sumesh *Teotl *Väki *Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Capabilities The user can freely manipulate and control the supernatural forces that allow life and magic itself to flourish throughout the entire universe. Allowing some to control organic beings or to request assistance from the universe itself. Highly skilled users may be able to control and manipulate their own life force in order to live forever. Contrary to some belief systems Life force is usually invisible and contains no color, when manipulated properly the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria or energy. Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the Source *The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single celled organisms *Using too much life force may cause one to run out, killing them. Applications Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may or may not include other Skills such as: *Flight *Life-Force Absorption *Reality Warping *Energy Blasts *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Magic *Immortality *Incantation *Potion-Making *Elemental Manipulation *Teleportation *Psychokinesis *Telepathy *Power Detection *Precognition *Force-Field Generation *Animation *Power Augmentation *Power Erasure Known Users *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) (Mana) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) (Mana) *Anodites (Ben 10) (Mana) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) (Mana) *Hex (Ben 10) (Mana) *Adwaita (Ben 10) (Mana) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Tien Shinhan in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z) *Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Kuririn (Krillin in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *(Most Dragon Ball/Z/GT Characters) *The Boxes of Orden (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - gains it after opening the right Box of Orden. *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Eva-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Gouken (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *All ''Naruto'' characters (Chakra) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Xing Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Lee Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Yue Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Visul (Witch Hunter) *Eunryu/Palgeuk (Witch Hunter) *Jedi Knights (Starwars) *Toa Ignika (Bionicle) *Toa Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) (Quintessence) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) (Quintessence) *All Vortigaunts (Half-Life series) *Shinigami (Bleach) (Reiatsu) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) (El Goonish Shive) *Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) (Soulfire) Gallery 180px-Mana1.jpg|Gwen Tennyson's magenta-colored energized mana 337px-477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster's whitish-pink mana (life energy) Dragonball son goku.png Ki_Manipulation.png DragonBallZ2.jpg Kamehameha2.jpg Powers_Linda_informant.jpg|Linda Tavara of "Heroes" uses her powers for evil, to steal souls. 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg Bridge SPD takes an aura.jpg|Bridge (SPD) takes an aura Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Almighty Powers